Alex Quits
by Mat49324
Summary: This is my second fanfic on my personal favorite episodes on season 2 of TS. This time, I'm doing Alex Quits. No flames welcome.
1. The Mission, and a New Member

(Here is the second of my favorite episodes in season 2. This time, I'm doing "Alex Quits." The readers who get to be my first and second reviewers are **Martin Seymus McFly** and **Sailor Evanescence**. Thanks to all of you for your suggestions on some season 2 episodes. You'll have another chance to give suggestions at the end of this story, but this time, I'm going to make it a multiple choice of 3. I'll tell you the choices at the end of the 2nd chapter, so don't give me suggestions until I have the second chapter posted.)

Copyright 2004 (fanfiction) 2002 (original episode)

**2:15 a.m. -- New York City**

The girls and I were hot on the chase of a woman jumping across the roofs of buildings. The spies were in their jumpsuits, and I wore my red Amsoil/Chaperral Honda t-shirt with Ryan Mills' last name on the back, and underneath it was a 44.

"She's headed right for our trap!" Sam said.

"We are so good," Alex said.

"You said it," I complimented.

"And so very fast. It looks like I can still make my facial appointment," Clover said looking at her watch, while Sam, Alex and I gave her a look.

We continued on chasing, until the robber had seen the heart net that we set up. She almost lost her balance, but she was able to stay on her feet.

"Don't worry, I've got something that'll blow you away," Alex said holding the thundering tornado blast hair dryer. But she pointed it the other way, as she fired it at us and we fell over.

"ALEX!!!!" We all said.

We all were tangled in a pile of each other. My head was almost buried in Sam's stomach, and almost touching Clover's left rib.

"If you knew you had it turned the wrong way, you could've told us before you fired," I said to Alex.

"Oopsie," Alex said as the criminal got away.

Back at school, the girls and I were hanging around our lockers. Sam was busy getting her books while Clover and I waited, but Alex was too buy feeling bad on herself. "I can't believe I let her get away. She was this close to the WOOHP web body cuff," she said.

"Geez, don't take it so hard, Alex," I said to her, trying to cheer her up. I wore my red and blue Suzuki t-shirt with Brian Gray's last name on the back, and underneath it was a 41.

"Mathew's right, Alex. It's no big deal, WOOHP got her eventually," Sam said, trying to cheer her up as well.

"And I still made it to my facial appointment," Clover added.

"It's not the only mission I've screwed on. It's every mission. I've misfired our ultra-suede cannons," Alex said, depressed.

"Luckily. Suede is so last year," Sam said.

"I short-circuited our elecrical evening club magnets," Alex added.

"And saved my manicure. Thank you very much," Clover said.

"And saved me from having hair like Spike Lee, thanks a lot," I added.

"I even deleted our undeletable diamond ring data dispensers," Alex added on, falling to the ground on her thighs right between Sam's and Clover's legs.

"You know, this may seem like a coincedence, but every time you screw up, something good happens to us," I pointed out.

"Well, nobody's perfect, and Mathew's got a pretty good point," Sam said, trying to cheer Alex up once again.

"And besides, it'll all work out in the end," Clover added.

"Definitely. You'll come through, no problem," I added.

"I guess you're right," Alex said, cheering up.

At our chemistry class, Mr. Roberts, the teacher, was handing back our tests. When he handed back Alex's, she got an F. She was shocked.

The bell rang for intermission.

"Please, how easy was that?" Clover said.

"Piece of cake," Sam said.

"I know. Geez, am I flying high. Back home, I was choking with low scores, I get transferred here, and I have been on fire since. Just like Josh Hansen was when he went out east for experience after a bad 125cc West season," I said, showing the high B I had got. I got a 89.9

"If you're a real genius," Sam added, looking at Alex's test.

"Mr. Roberts says I have to do an extra credit assignment to pass the class," Alex said, depressed once again.

"Oh, cheer up, Alex, we know you'll come through in the end," Sam said, trying to cheer her best friend up once again.

"Nice try, Sammy, but WOOHP can't cover me this time," Alex said, depressed for a 3rd time.

"No, but we can," Clover said.

Alex cheered up a little.

"Mm-hmm. We'll make sure your extra credit assignment goes as smooth as butter," Sam and I said to Alex.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best," Alex said, happy once again.

"And I'll even let you borrow my lucky Canadian dime my friend gave me before I came here," I said to Alex.

Before Alex could respond, we fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels, and landed on a cushion in WOOHP.

"Girls, and guy, there's a phenomenom sweeping across the world's largest cities. It's already struck New York and Tokyo," Jerry said.

"I don't have time for a geography lesson, Jerry. I have an extra credit assignment due," Alex said, stressed.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but this is urgent," Jerry said, turning to Alex, who was about to head out of WOOHP.

Alex returned to where we were, and Jerry played the video of the scenery moving really slow.

"Okay, I know I just failed my science test, but if you could play this at regular speed, Jerry, I think I can keep up," Alex said, not really impressed.

"That's just it. I am playing it at regular speed. Activities have been mysteriously been slowed at an alarming rate," Jerry said.

"Slowed? Why would anyone do that?" Sam asked.

"Hey, Jerr, no one hit the slow mo button on the remote control of life did they?" I asked, not really meaning it.

"Get real, Mathew. There is no remote control of life," Sam said to me, while making quote marks with her fingers.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said.

"You're going to find out. To assist you, you'll have your m-ray contact lenses, fingerprint tracer gloves, a pair of black lever, knee-high rocket power inline boots, cashmere deflector , and, if you're up to it, the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer," Jerry explained.

"I promise I'll do better this time," Alex said, having a little faith in herself.

"That's what I like to hear. I have complete faith in you, Alex," Jerry said.

"Me too," I added in.

Alex felt warm-hearted.

"Now, allow me to introduce Brittney, our newest WOOHP agent," Jerry explained.

"Hey, guys, what's up," Brittney greeted.

Sam, Clover and I were ecstatic, but Alex was filled with grief.

"Pleased to meet you," Sam said, excited.

"How's it going?" Clover asked.

"You know, I have a cousin back home with the same first name as you," I said to her.

We were getting too excited, only to hear the sound of a WOOHP alarm.

"Oh no, no time to get acquainted. Another city is being hit by this phenomenom. Good luck, girls," Jerry said.

Sam, Clover, and I turned back to Brittney.

"Welcome to the teeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaam," Clover was about to say before Jerry WOOHPed us above an air hole above our heads. Alex followed.

**10:30 a.m. -- Mexico City**

Sam, Clover, Brittney, Alex and I parachuted down from when WOOHP dropped us off. I wore my orange KTM t-shirt with Grant Langston's last name on the back, and underneath it was an 8. Sam, Clover, Brittney and I landed on the shoulders of a statue, while Alex's parachute was dangling across one of the spears of the statue. (A/n: If you've seen that part ofhte episode, then you know what I mean.)

"I-I'm okay," Alex said, still dangling from her parachute.

Britney, Clover, Sam and I had landed to the ground perfectly, but Alex landed with a thud.

"Whoever said cheerleading was a complete waste of time?" Clover said cheerfully.

"Not me, I'm captain of my school squad," Brittney agreed.

"Awesome. I knew we had a lot in common," Clover said, overjoyed.

"And the only thing that can pull me away from practice, is a good chess game," Brittney added.

"No way!! I LOVE chess!" Sam said, overjoyed as well.

"And I sometimes play a little bit of video games on weekends," Brittney added once again.

"You serious? I love video games. In fact, I'm addicted to them," I said to her, overjoyed as well.

"Enough chit-chat, guys. We have a really screwed up mission to solve," Alex said, reminding them, not caring about Brittney.

"Right. We better investigate," Brittney said, getting down to business in no time.

We immediately ran with her, but Alex had still gotten up off the ground. She started getting really annoyed and jealous.

While the girls and I walked around town, we felt a little disturbed.

"Uh-oh. This is so weird. I mean, what could you possibly gain by just slowing everything down?" Sam asked.

"Who knows," I responded.

"The most out of a good hair day," Clover responded, feeling a slow breeze from someone running.

We continued walking until a lady had appeared by Brittney's left hip.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am. Do you know what is happening?" Brittney asked, trying to get something.

She said something to us, but we couldn't make out what she said.

"Okay, that was useless," Alex said.

"Maybe not," Brittney said, taking out her compowder.

She put the woman's slow motion talk into her compowder, rewinded it, and played it at regular speed, while Sam, Clover and I gathered around.

"You're a genius, Brittney!" Sam said, excited.

"Yeah!!! For an up-and-comer, you're pretty good," I said, overwhelmed.

"Gee, thanks, Mathew. No one has ever said that to me," Brittney said.

Alex kept on getting more jealous every single time. In fact, she had that devil look on her face, while all of us glanced at her a little startled.

"Let's not get carried away. It's not like she caught the guy or anything," Alex said, still jealous.

"Alex is right. We've still got a lot of work to do," Brittney said.

"And a long way to go as well," I added.

Alex was stunned. "Well...Yeah, like figure out what a zocollo is," she said, while making the quote marks in the air with her fingers.

"That's what they call the _plaza de le consteticion_," Brittney answered with total confidence. (A/n: That's kind of what she said. If it isn't, then tell me what it was in your reviews. But don't flame if I did it wrong.)

"Y-Y-Yeah, like, where," Alex said, stunned even more.

"This way," Brittney said and darted somewhere.

"Isn't Brittney great?" Sam, Clover, and I said in surprisement.

"Super," Alex said, not really meaning it at all.

Meanwhile, in another part of Mexico City, some kids were playing jump rope, some were taking pictures, and some were just having the times of their lives.

We hid between a bus and a car, while Sam had her arms out to keep us safe.

While we watched, a mysterious man came out, pointed a mysterious gun at the kids that were playing jump rope, and they started moving in slow motion instantly.

"Did you see that?" Sam said to all of us.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

The man continued firing the gun at everybody, causing them to slow down at a very slow rate, even slower than a turtle.

"We've got to do something!" Sam said.

"But what?" I asked.

"Maybe I can do a scan to decipher what kind of ray he's using," Brittney suggested.

Sam, Clover and I were filled with happiness on Brittney's suggestion.

"Great idea, Brittney!" Clover said, pumped.

"Yeah, if you want to let him get away. Personally, I prefer a more aggresive approach," Alex said, still jealous.

Alex activated her jet boots and made a lunge for him, while we were in a cloud of smoke from the engine of the boots.

"Is she always like this, Sam?" I asked.

"No, I've never seen her this jealous," Sam said, while the rest of us watched her.

While Alex hovered, she lost her composure as she turned and screamed. The man, hearing Alex, stepped out of the way, and Alex had fell into an ice cream parlor cart.

"Alex!!" we said from the sides.

Hearing our noises, the guy fired his gun at us, but luckily a bus took off and the beam hit the bus instead of us. We ran over to help Alex up.

"He got away," Brittney said, in little disgrace.

"Ohhhhh, not again!" Sam, Clover and I said in disbelief.

"Yes again," Alex said coldly.

"Don't worry, Alex. With a clue like this, he's all ours," Brittney said, trying to look on the bright side.

"There's a clue?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, come take a looksie," Sam said.

"Why? It's not like I'm even helping," Alex said gloomy.

"Of course you are. Hello, who brought my latte this morning?" Clover said, trying to cheer her up. She got to Alex's level and hugged her.

"And who got me a soda to generate the batteries in me this morning?" I added.

"I've completely lost it," Alex said, almost tearing up.

"Oh don't be dumb, Alex. We're a team," Sam said, hugging her as well.

"Besides, I gotta wonder what would've happened if your idea had worked," Brittney said, trying to join in.

Alex quickly got up off of her feet, ignoring the fact that she was really jealous. "Could you just stop being so nice?" she said to Brittney.

"I was just trying to cheer you up," Brittney said, getting a little hurt inside.

"Okay, let's stop this nonsense. We've got to get this to WOOHP and find this wacko soon," Sam said.

(That's it. My 2nd fanfic on my personal favorite episodes of season 2. Remember, don't give me suggestions yet, until I post the 3 choices for my next episode. Then, when I have it up, you can suggest what episode I will do.)


	2. Good Bye Alex

(Here's chapter 2 of "Alex Quits." Thanks to **sexychicky862**, **Sailor Evanescence**, **HamHamDude**, and **Steven V** for reviewing. First off, my contest; the 3 choices are: 1. "Totally Switched" 2. "Here Comes the Sun" and 3. "I Dude". By the way, I noticed that I left out a word in my first chapter. If you have seen the episode, then you know what word I missed.)

Copyright 2004 (fanfiction) 2002 (original episode)

Meanwhile, back at WOOHP, Jerry had WOOHPed us and we had fell on the comfort below us, but Alex was stuck or something.

"Where's Alex?" Jerry asked.

"She was right beside my hip," I responded.

Alex appeared all of a sudden, falling on the ground, and leaving me in a real shock. She nervously waved at Jerry, still on the ground.

"We did a preliminary search on the way back, but couldn't find any manufacturers," Sam said, handing Jerry her compowder of the photo of the footprint in the ice cream.

Jerry opened his laptop and started typing.

"Very interesting. Morse logo, must be custom made. So, what went wrong in Mexico City?"

We stammered, but no one said anything.

"Girls, what happened?" Jerry said, sighing.

We were still silent as we looked at Alex.

"It was me, okay? I blew it again. It's all my fault!!" Alex said.

"Why does she take this so hard?" I said to myself.

"Oh my," Jerry responded.

"I can't do this anymore! I quit!!" Alex said, through her tears.

"WHAT!!" We were all open mouthed.

"Quit?!! You can't quit!!" Sam said.

"Yeah, we need you, Alex. We're a team," Clover said, trying to stop her as Alex tried walking out of WOOHP.

"You just got a little over your head those last 2 times, and that's nothing to take so hard!!" I tried to say, but Alex cut me off.

"Your words of encouragement are nice, Mathew, but they can't solve my problems. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I've got an extra credit project to do," Alex said, rejecting what I said.

"Jerry!! You can't just let her walk out like that!!" Sam said. She gasped as Alex slowly trotted out of the building.

Sam, Brittney, and Clover were crushed, but my jaw had dropped fully. I was almost ready to faint.

"I hate to see her go, too, but we've got to find out the source of this phenomenom before the entire world grinds to a halt," Jerry said.

"Ah, the shoe is custom made, and only 3 pairs have been ordered,"

Jerry tried to get our attention, but we were too crushed to say anything.

"It's no use, Jer. We can't concentrate on the mission without Alex," Clover said, nearly forming tears.

"She's like the cherry on top of a sundae," Sam said.

"The foam on a latte," Clover added.

"The icing on top of our favorite cakes, even though I don't have a favorite," I added in.

"It's just not the same without her," Sam remarked.

"I know, but the sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can convince her to return," Jerry said.

"You're right. Let's do this one for Alex!" Sam said, looking up as we came back to gather around Jerry.

"Excellent. Now, one pair was ordered by a female basketball player," Jerry told us.

"No, it wasn't a female basketball player," Brittney responded.

"Another by a clown?" Jerry said, looking at the second pair.

"I seriously doubt that, Jerry," I responded.

"That leaves a scientist, in Greenland," Jerry said, looking at the final pair.

"Greenland? So it's like hot there right?" Clover asked.

We all had a look on our faces that it wasn't hot there. (A/n: If you've seen the episode, you'll know what the face was.)

**12:02 p.m. -- Greenland**

"There goes the facial," Clover said after Jerry dropped us off from the WOOHP plane.

Meanwhile, back at school, Alex was in Mr. Roberts' class taking care of her extra credit assignment. Mr. Roberts had handed her a bucket of water, and a bar of soap.

"Thanks, I'll wash up," Alex said, nervously.

"It's not for personal hygiene, Alex. It's your extra credit assignment. I want you to figure out how to make the soap float," Roberts said.

"That's easy, we can use water wings," Alex responded.

"Without using something with the soap?" Roberts said.

Alex tried it out, but it sank like a rock. She looked at him nervously. Fortunately, he gave her another chance.

"I'll give you a hint," Roberts said, and turned on a projector of molecules.

Alex was confused.

"It has to do with molecules," Roberts said, pacing back and forth.

"Molecules?" Alex said.

Meanwhile, back in Greenland, the girls and I slid down a snow hill, to appear about 15 feet away from a building.

"Let's check it out," Sam said.

She took her m-ray contact lenses, and looked inside.

"There's no one here," Sam said.

She came out from where we were, but while she ran, she tripped on a snow rock, she didn't see, and fell into the electric fence in front of the building.

"Sam, are you okay?" I said, handing my hand down to her.

"Sam, that was a total Alex move," Clover joked.

"I guess I miss her more than I thought," Sam said, a little depressed.

"I feel the same way," I said, agreeing with her.

We made our way over the fence, and scattered to the building.

Clover tried to open the door, but there was no keyhole or something to get in.

"There isn't even a lock to pick,"

"There's gotta be some way in," Brittney was about to say, until she laid her hand on the hand access platform, and heard a sound saying that the access had been denied.

"Bingo! A fingerprint I.D. entry pad. I think I can get the last set of prints," Brittney said.

She used the fingerprint glove, placed it on the pad, and the access was approved as the door opened.

We heard a woman on the P.A. welcoming somebody else, which pretty much disturbed me.

"Kinda chatty for a security system, don't you think," Clover said.

"You said it," I remarked.

We came into another room filled with a lot of chemistry stuff. Shortly after that, we split up and looked all around for a clue.

Sam had went to the computer, while Brittney, Clover and I had scattered to different parts of the room.

Sam typed in some stuff, and some scientific equation had popped up. While Sam read the equation, she started to assume something.

"Something about molecules,"

"Check it out. Isn't that the biggest microwave oven you've ever seen?" Clover said, after turning around some sort of machine.

"That's not a microwave oven, Clover," I said to her.

When Brittney, Clover, and I had joined Sam at the computer, we noticed a picture of a hamster, moving in slow motion.

"Low powered 3 seconds, molecules slow at 10," Sam read.

"High powered 2 seconds, molecules slow by 40," Brittney read.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked us.

"You betcha," I responded.

"That thing slows down molecules," Sam answered.

"I wonder what it does to popcorn," Clover wondered.

"We better call Jerry and tell him what we found," Sam said, opening up her compowder.

We waited for a response from Jerry, but he was fast asleep.

"This is so unlike him not to answer," Sam said, curious.

"Maybe he got called away on an emergency," Brittney guessed.

"Or maybe he left his wallet phone in his other pants again," Clover guessed.

"Or maybe he's taking a snooze and doesn't know we're calling him," I guessed.

"I highly doubt that, Mathew," Brittney said.

"Visitors!" someone said.

(That's it. If you've seen the episode, then you'll know what happened. Once again, my 3 choices for my contest are: 1. "Totally Switched" 2. "Here Comes the Sun" and 3. "I Dude." Those are the 3 that I'm taking suggestions on. Chapter 3 will come up sooner or later.)


	3. The Mission Continued

(Well, here's chapter 3. Thanks to **IvyCatGirl**, and **CheezySquirrel** for reviewing chapters 1 and 2 in this story. Also a big thanks to **SimmyC** for reviewing chapter 1 in my "Nature Nightmare" story. I noticed that no one has made a decision on those 3 season 2 episodes that I gave out as choices for my next fanfiction on the next season 2 episode. Come on, people, contest here? Anyway, hopefully, I get some suggestions from only those 3 that I gave out.)

After hearing the sound of a voice behind us, we saw 3 guys, 2 holding guns, and one that was the leader.

"How delightful. Welcome, welcome to my lab. My name is Willard, and you are..." the guy in front said.

"In a rush. Gotta fly," I responded.

"In a rush, that's the problem with the world these days," Willard responded.

"Yeah, you're the problem," Sam snapped.

"You can't have a race, you're too slow. No, Willard, you can't be on the track team. You run too slow. Well no more!!" Willard said.

"What are you talking about, Willard?" Brittney asked.

"I'm talking about taking control of things. No one can acuse me of being slow anymore, everyone else is too fast. My own kids don't even have time for me," Willard responded.

"You're slowing everybody's molecules just to be on the track team? Geez are you qualified in the screwed villains department," I responded.

"Mathew's right. You're a mad and screwed scientist. What do you expect?" Sam commented.

"Ex-mad scientist. Now I'm just angry. So, I thought of the idea of making cloning research to slow down molecules," Willard answered, and correcting Sam.

"Slow this!!" Brittney snapped, making a lunge for Willard, causing him to splat to the ground. But, his 2 henchmen had fired their guns at us, causing Sam, Clover, and me to move in slow motion. The other one aimed his at Brittney, and we all were moving in slow motion.

Back at Beverly High, Alex was still trying to figure out how to make the soap float.

"I can't believe I have to do a project on stupid molecules," Alex said to herself, while she sipped a hot chocolate.

"Like I'm ever gonna need to know this junk in the real world," she finished, but accidentally spilled her drink on the molecules. She was getting freaked out.

"Oooh, I'm never gonna pass this class," Alex said, scared as she blew the liquid off the molecules, but when she looked at the screen, she noticed it made a movement.

"Or am I? So, heat affects the molecules, but how much?" Alex said to herself. She grabbed the bar of soap, placed it in a microwave, and heated it up.

While she watched the soap dissolve, she was amazed. Suddenly, her compowder rang.

"A WOOHP emergency? But why would they want me? Like I'm ever gonna cause more trouble anymore on the missions," Alex said, taking out her compowder from her lab pocket, and left it on the top of the microwave.

"Wait a minute! Heat speeds up molecules. Maybe I CAN help!" Alex said, looking up after she removed the soap out of the microwave.

She grabbed her backpack, just as Mr. Roberts was coming back.

"I'll be back," Alex said, tossing the soap in the bucket, and it floated. She passed for sure.

Meanwhile, back in Greenland, Willard had just finished tying us up in ropes.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen. Nobody ever listens. By sundown, I could have every country moving at a snail's pace!" Willard said.

As he stood up, he set a bomb that would explode in 10 minutes, while we were tied up. He joined his henchmen, and trotted out the door.

We thought about what to do, and tried thinking as fast as we could. Clover, spotting Brittney's compowder, tried reaching for it with every ounce of strength she had. Trying as hard as she could, she got closer.

Meanwhile, back somewhere in Beverly Hills, Alex had quickly changed into her yellow jumpsuit, and tried hovering with the jet boots. By about the 3rd time she tried, she was floating like a bird.

"A girl can get used to boots like these," Alex commented to herself, while she flew to Greenland to help us out.

**2:10 p.m. -- Viking's Lab -- Greenland**

Alex had reached Greenland, and tried to slow down the boots, but unfortunately, there wasn't any way to slow down, as she hit the snow, but ran up the wall into the room where we were struggling to put out the bomb.

"What kind of maniac would do this to you?" Alex said, petrified.

"Boommmmbbbb," the 3 of us said in slow motion, but Alex was unable to understand us.

After one more time, Alex took out her compowder, reversed our sentence, and we said it again. This time, it rang her bell pretty good.

Looking over at it, it was down to 3 seconds. She dove for it, and stopped it, just before it could hit zero.

We were glorious to see Alex coming back to us. She quickly freed us from the ropes.

"Your molecules are being slowed. That's why you're moving in slow motion. But I know a way to fix it: heat," Alex responded, taking out the thundering tornado blast hair dryer from her backpack, but had it pointed to her, again.

Sam, Clover and I gasped.

"Oh right," Alex said, repointing the hair dryer.

"Noooooo," we said in slow motion, as she fired it, and our molecules had been moving in the same speed as before.

"Alex, you're the best!" Sam said, excited.

"You finally looked inside yourself! I'm proud of you," I remarked, excited as well.

"You saved our butts!" Brittney said, excited as well.

"Definitely, Alex, and my hair has never looked better," Clover said, looking at the mirror in her compowder. Sam, Brittney and I gave another look.

"Thanks, Clover," Alex said, proud of herself, and happy she finally did something that didn't screw us up again.

(That's it. Leave some suggestions in your reviews about which episode I should do next. The choices are listed up above. Chapter 4 should come up eventually. Keep tight.)


	4. The Last Part

(Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I was waiting for more reviews. Thanks to **Sailor Evanescence**, **IvyCatGirl**, and **Sherlock-fan19** for reviewing chapters 1, 2 and 3.)

With Alex back with us, we came out of the building.

"Now we gotta find Willard and stop him!" Sam said determined.

"But where? We don't even know where to start," Clover responded.

"Well, he said starting with the largest cities, so maybe referring to countries," Sam assumed.

"China! That's the first stop," Brittney said, figuring it out.

"Where is the WOOHP Jet when you need it?" Clover said.

"I have a better idea," Alex said.

**3:58 p.m. -- Pacific Ocean**

The girls and I were hovering across the Pacific Ocean on a sled that Alex found back in Greenland. She was at the back, while the rest of us sat at the front.

"Alex, you should wear boots more often!" Clover complimented.

We caught up to the jet that Willard was riding in.

"Stop!" Sam ordered.

"Pull over," Alex ordered.

"Yooooouuuuu??" Willard said. He could not believe what he just saw.

He positioned the jet into us.

"He's gonna crash into us!" Sam said, a little petrified.

"The nerve of him," I said, petrified as well.

He flew past us, and Clover, Sam, Brittney and I fell from the sled.

We screamed as Alex flew back down and caught all of us before we could hit the water.

"Good catch, Alex," Brittney complimented.

"Definitely, 8 points there," I improvised.

We continued on until we reached Beijing.

**4:30 p.m. -- Beijing, China** (A/n: I'm not sure if I got the time right on that part, but if I didn't, tell me what it was in your reviews.)

Willard was busy showing a crowd his invention, until we dropped in.

"Step away from the Ogmentor," Sam ordered.

"Make me!" Willard snapped, firing a laser at the people and us.

"Don't mind if we do," Brittney responded as we took out the cashmere biker outfits, and put it over us, causing the beam to rikochet and aim back at Willard and his henchmen. It hit them and they moved in slow motion.

As we walked, we began to suspect something.

"Are we moving faster than usual?" Sam asked.

"I think so," I responded.

We looked over and noticed that the crowd had been hit by the phenomenom and was moving in slow motion.

"Oopsie," we said.

"This is gonna be a long day," Alex said.

"And a long haul," I added.

Back at WOOHP, Jerry was congratulating us on a job well done.

"Marvelous job, Alex. The world is moving at regular speed again, thanks to you," Jerry said proudly.

"Really, Alex. I learned so much from you," Brittney complimented, knowing that her and Alex were friends now.

"Thank you so much for having me,"

"Our pleasure," Sam said happily.

"Your training is complete. Well done," Jerry said.

"Training? You mean she wasn't here to replace me?" Alex asked.

"Of course not, Alex. You'd be our most inspirational spy if Sam wasn't on the team," I complimented.

"I'm inspirational?" Sam asked me.

"Sure ya are," I told her.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said, warm-hearted.

"Now it's time for you to be assigned to your new team," Jerry said to Brittney.

"But, Jerry she belongs here. We're a team," Alex said.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but don't worry. You'll see each other again someday," Jerry said, pressing a button and Brittney was out of WOOHP already.

"So, tell me, how ever did you figure out the molecular transmission?" Jerry asked.

Alex gasped, "My science project," and bolted out of WOOHP.

"Yes indeed, no one can ever replace Alex," Jerry assured.

"Definitely not. And hopefully not me either," I responded.

"Of course not, Mathew. You're probably the sweetest member on the team," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam. Really appreciate it," I said back to her.

THE END

(That's it. Give me more suggestions on my next episode. I need more, but please don't flame this chapter. I don't know if it's exactly right, but who cares. Please review.)


End file.
